The present inventive concepts generally relate to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a variable resistance memory device and a method of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices and logic devices. Memory devices may store data and may be classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose stored data when power supplies are interrupted, and non-volatile memory devices may retain stored data even when power supplies are interrupted.
Next-generation semiconductor memory devices e.g., ferroelectric random-access memory (FRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, and phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices) have been developed to provide high-performance and tow power consuming semiconductor memory devices. Materials of these next-generation semiconductor memory devices may have resistance values variable according to currents or voltages applied thereto and may retain their resistance values even when currents or voltages are interrupted.